


“Accidental” Lips

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden hand holding, Gay, Gay Panics, Lots of blushing, One Shot, Realization, Romance, off of hiatus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: While Amity’s asleep, Luz begins to notice things about her. Accidentally doing something she might regret, she wonders if the witch remembers anything when she awakens.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 393





	“Accidental” Lips

It was a fairly chilly night on the Boiling Isles. The weather though, was insignificant in the matter of the events that were to occur. Concealed behind the rickety bookshelves of the Bonesborough library, lied two teens nestled closely together in their secret hideaway. Well, technically the secluded room was inhabited by Amity, the witch herself was more than happy to share the tranquil space with her crush as if it were hers as well.

In any case, the two girls had been having one of their weekly Azura book club, as per usual on Thursdays. The evening slipped into night quickly. Both teens had become so engrossed in the days reading session, that time itself seemed to pass in an instant. The mint haired witch had let her eyes rest for what was supposed to be a moment, but shortly after fell into a peaceful slumber. Her head swayed this way and that until it plopped down against the human's shoulder.

Luz had been somewhat sluggish herself, it being so late and all. Her words spilled from her lips like concrete as she groggily read the words off the ivory pages. Her voice came to a halt as she felt the weight of her friends head fall against her. Her eyes moderately widened as her gaze averted to Amity. A few teal strands of hair dangled out of place, while a pale crimson dusted her cheeks. Her pink tinted lips parted slightly, her breath just hardly brushing Luz's neck enough to leave goosebumps trailing along the length of her tan skin.

The humans breath had become caught in her throat as her body grew stiff. An unusual hue had crept its wait to her cheeks along with a manifesting warmth emerging from her steadily beating heart. Had Amity always been so pretty? No. Pretty couldn't compare to what Amity was.

"Hermosa." Luz whispered delicately, her chocolate eyes not daring to avert from the girl beside her. Luz suddenly had this undying urge nipping at her skin. On most any day, she would have completely pushed this impulse to the back of her brain, but she was unfairly tired. Her train of thought muffled with drowsiness, Luz surged forward and delicately pressed her lips against Amity's browned roots.

The brunette reeled back slowly, her eyes shooting wide as her palm slapped over her mouth in terror.

"Dios mio, what have I done?!" Luz panicked as a squeak escaped along with a shallow breath.

"Luz, did you just..." Amity mumbled, her head stirring against Luz's shoulder before her eyes gradually fluttered open. Her golden irises flickered around before her body flung to opposing side of the room. A discernible scarlet swiftly sprawled across Amity's cheeks. "Did I fall asleep?" She winced sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Luz reassured, a sizable lump beginning to shape in the back of her throat. At the moment, the floor was by far more interesting than meeting the gaze of the girl she had just kissed. Her hands were trembling, and her chest felt as though it were being compressed by walls of cement.

"Luz, are you ok?" Amitys asked, her own bashfulness being pushed aside as she took notice her crush's sudden discomfort. The brunette froze, the pace of her heartbeat accelerating rapidly.

_Does she know?_

"Great! Better than ever actually!" Luz exclaimed, a hysterical laugh following as she miserably attempted to shield her anxieties away. Amity frowned, her eyes softening downheartedly at the unconvincing display.

Luz released a discontented sigh, her attention finally diverting to see Amity's perturbed expression. "I'm ok. I'm just tired. I should probably be heading back to The Owl House. It's late anyway, ya know?"

Amity hummed agreeably, still not quite satisfied with Luz's response, but willing to drop it for the time being. "Alright then."

The two girls stood, making their way out the library with an impenetrable barrier of silence between them. With sheepish waves goodbye out of the way, Luz and Amity started for their ways home. 

"Hey, Luz?" The brunette halted, her stomach turning at the sound of her name gracing Amity's lips.

_What is wrong with me?!_

"Yeah?" Luz asked, her head swiveling to face Amity.

"Would you maybe-" Amity's fists clenched tightly, gravel scraping against the souls of her boots as she approached tentatively. "I mean... would it be ok if I walked you home? Like you said, it is late and you know h.how night critters are, and I....care about you." She insisted, the last part being quietly muttered, but still audible.

"Um.." Luz could've politely declined, presumably using some farcical reason as an excuse, but ogling at Amity as the moon's luminescence illuminated her saffron irises, and adorably timid grin made her not want to. "Smart thinking! Glad I have such a caring friend." She teased, nudging Amity playfully with her elbow as she prayed the witch couldn't feel warmth radiating off of her skin.

_Friend.._

A word she had so longed to use in terms of the particular girl, but as of now, it only left a taste that rot bitterly against the surface of her tongue.

It had been roughly 10 minutes of Luz and Amity trudging through the echoing woods. Snapping twigs, and hair raising noises from creatures rather remained unknown filled a void where chatter should've placed. The brunette kept her eyes glued to the earthy floor, her thumbs twiddling anxiously with one another as she tried to avoid Amity's stare. She'd never felt so awkward, and it most certainly showed.

“Hey, are you sure your alright Luz?” Amity pried once more, her hand resting on her crush’s shoulder. Luz could feel the warmth sprawl across her face, the contact leaving chills crawling across her skin.

“I..”Luz paused, her thoughts straggling for a plausible lie. “I guess I’m just still thinking about home.” While technically not a fib, it also also wasn’t the complete truth.

“It can’t imagine how hard it must be. I know how much your mom means to you.” Amity empathized, her hand giving Luz’s shoulder a benign squeeze before droppingback to her side.

“I miss her a lot, I really do.” Luz frowned, her thumbs caressing the surface of her tightly clenched fists. “I’m sending her videos actually, or at least I would if there were internet here. For now I’m just making them, filling her in on what’s going with my life on The Boiling Isles.” She brightened, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I’m sure she’ll love them, when she sees them of course. She’s really lucky to have you.” Amity reassured, sending Luz a compassionate smile that sent her stomach into a fluttering frenzy.

“Thanks Amity. Even if I’m stuck, I guess being here with you makes it kinda worth it.” Luz’s breath hitched, quickly realizing what she had just said. “Y-you, Eda, King, Willow, and Gus...I..I mean!!” She stammered, her heart pounding violently in her chest.

Amity would know that mishap of speech anywhere. For titans sake, it made up 95% of her conversation with Luz nowadays. Maybe she...no. Unless..

“Ya know, it’s funny.” Amity chucked, her hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “There’s this stupid thing...I um...never mind!!” She hurriedly retreated, a quaint hue enveloping her cheeks.

“That’s ok. You can always tell me anything though. As long as your comfortable.” Luz grinned cheerfully, her chocolate eyes digging into Amity’s.

“Well..” Amity lightly bit her bottom lip, her black nails digging into the fabric of her leggings. “Before I woke up, I could’ve sworn I....felt you...kiss me.” Her sheepish facade was washed over with a timorous expression.

In that moment, Luz could’ve sworn she stopped breathing. She’d certainly stopped moving. Her feet became locked into place, every inch of her brain sounding blaring alarms. Her body had become blanketed with a thick sheet of numbness, the tips of her fingers and toes turning to static.

“Yeah heh, I guess it would’ve be funny...if it had been your imagination.” Luz giggled, her hand scratching the back of her neck as she attempted to drown her internal panicking with a false smile.

“You’re saying you...”

“..actually kissed you? Yeah, I am. You just looked to beautiful while you were asleep, and I was so tired. I guess I couldn’t help it.” Luz’s eyes opened as awaited a response from Amity, who’s skin had shaded a deep crimson from the neck up. “I’m sorry, Amity. Please say something.” Her frown returned, her brows knitting as terror continued to pang her heart.

“You...like me?” Amity asked, never breaking their locked gaze as she took a few steps towards her peer.

“Well, I guess so. I’d never really thought about it in retrospect, but having a crush on you seems like the only real explanation.” Luz pondered the question as she rested her chin on her knuckle.

“So...this is really happening. You have a crush on me.” Amity thought aloud, her head feeling light, and her chest flaming.

“Yeah...Is...that okay?” Luz questioned, her tone timid and sheepish. Amity chuckled in response, her hands trailing out to clasp Luz’s. The human took a moment to gawk at the enjoined hands before meeting Amity’s amber eyes once more. She’d had one of the most wide grins Luz had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“Luz, I’m undeniably infatuated with you.” Amity confessed, her shrinking voice a sweet serenade to Luz’s ears.

“In like..a romantic sense?” Luz queried, wanting to clarify she and Amity were on the same level.

“Uh...yeah. A romantic sense.” Amity smiled bashfully, one of her hands leaving Luz’s to rub the back of her neck as her face became engulfed by a cerise flush.

“Oh. Cool. Cool.” Luz muttered, an awestruck grin creeping its way across her lips. “So...does that mean it would be ok if...we held hands while we walked?”

“YES! I mean...um yes. I’d like that.” Amity’s shoulders coiled as she cringed at her own eager. Luz only chuckled, finding her zealous endearing. The two continued towards The Owl House, the brunette happily lacing together their fingers. Both the girl’s hearts felt as though they were going to thump out of their ribcages. In a good way.

“Your hands are so warm, and...cute? Is..is that weird to say?” Luz chortled, her body buzzing with an undying warmth.

“No..well...Yes, but you’re a weird person, and I ...love that about you.” Amity uttered meekly, giving Luz’s hand a tender squeeze.

“You love something about me?” Luz asked somewhat astounded. To her, it was rare for someone to even put up with her unordinary antics, better yet find them charming.

“Luz..I.um just about love everything...when it comes to you. You’re so one of kind. You’re sweet, even to those who are bitter. You’re courageous, and always stand up for what’s right, even if nobody’s by your side. You came here with nothing, but were clever and determined enough to figure out your own way of doing magic. And even when you screw up, you own up to your own actions and strive to make things right. And don’t even get me started on how ridiculously cute you are!” Amity halted to look at Luz, who had been looking at her like she was her whole world and them some. In that moment though, she was. “S..sorry..I’m rambling.” The witch quickly apologized, her cheeks burning.

“It’s okay! It’s just that...nobody’s ever really thought those things...about me. Thank you.” Luz smiled, her heart threatening to melt if it heated any further

“Always.” Amity returned the smile, her own heart swelling.

The Owl House soon become perceivable, both girls evenly disappointed their time together was coming to a temporary close.

“Can I ask you one thing?” Luz requested, quite curious of a certain question that’d been itching at her since Amity’s confession.

“Uh, go for it.”

“When did...you start...liking me...in that way?” Luz asked, her skin crawling with a familiar heat.

“Oh um..I guess it started after our Otabin catastrophe. It was the first time I felt...warm around you? After that, I wasn’t quite sure what it was, why I felt the way I did. I definitely knew I had a crush on you after going into Willow’s memories. Then Grom came and it became...more.” Amity answered, her grin widening as she recalled those mostly fond memories.

“More?” What more could there have been? Luz’s body prickled at the possible thought.

“Well, I don’t know. I want to say it’s love, but how can I be sure? I think that part needs time. For now, all I know is that I like being with you more than anyone else on the Isles. Does that makes sense?”

“Completely.” Luz nodded, knowing precisely what she meant. The girls’s feet came to a stop at the front door of The Owl House.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.” Amity uttered dejectedly, clutching onto Luz’s other hand as they stared at one a another. Though it wouldn’t be their last encounter, both of them had so many more questions. So many would be temporarily unanswered. 

“Ya know...” Luz smirked, a plan devising in her head. “It’s late, and what was it you said earlier?” She asked, raising a malevolent brow.Amity only looked at her with puzzlement until realization sunk in.

“Ohhh, y..you mean the night critters.” Amity grinned, enjoyably playing along with another one of Luz’s schemes.

“Precisamente, so I was thinking that...maybe you should stay over. Wouldn’t want my girlfriend getting eaten by some terrifying beast monster! l MEAN IF..YOU....WANTED...to be that...at least.” Luz stumbled on her words, feeling quite bashful by the sudden use of unconfirmed labels. 

“M..me? Us..being g..girlfriends, sleeping in the..same bed?! Where we cuddle...and eep!” Amity squealed, heat sweltering up to the tips of her ears. 

“Yeah...I...kinda..like you a lot Amity Blight.” Luz chirped, a bead of sweat forming at her brow.

“GIRLFRIEND, SLEEPOVER! I mean.. yes to both of...those things.” Amity stuttered, unsure if it were possible to embarrass herself any further. Enthused by her _girlfriend’s_ adorable response, Luz enveloped Amity into a tight embrace. After shaking off the darkened scarlet that she’d become so habituated with, Amity melted into the hug. Both girls could feel each others hearts vibrating against their chests.

Feeling courageous, Amity drew back til her lips lined up against Luz’s ear.

“Can I try something I’ve been wanting to do for...awhile?” The witch whispered tentatively, her breath against her ear sending shivers down Luz’s spine.

“Uh..sure.” Luz consented, her eyes clenching shut as her heart continued to hammer. With that, Amity pulled her head back faintly once more.

 _Now or never_ , Amity encouraged herself before briskly pressing her lips to Luz’s cheek. Though short, it left both girls unimaginably flushed. Amity broke the hug, and despite her face looking like a tomato’s twin, she felt quite pleased with her bravery.

“I can’t believe you guys did that in front of me. Gross! Hoot! ” Hooty squawked, the door slamming open against the inner walls of the house. On a normal day, Amity would’ve done something regarding Hooty’s vexatious commentary, but she was far too smitten to care. Instead, she simply rolled her eyes, and entered the living room.

Luz on the other hand, only stood there, basking in the moment with her hand breaching the very spot Amity had kissed.

“You just gonna stand out there?” Amity called from inside. Luz’s eyes widened, a grin illuminating her features.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet I was the last writer you expected to see post today! Yes, I’m alive and well! And wow, look at all these new readers! If you haven’t read any of my works, I have 8 more of these, so go do that! Yes, they are all lumity...
> 
> Anywho for those who have been awaiting my return, here’s what’s in store. I will be attempting to continue TGFLN, but I can’t quite yet. I recently have been accepted into the Lumity zine and have some work for that. I also have some other Au’s I want to test out and may post something for them. Although, I may want to finish TGFLN before that. I will also, be working with an artist! A very talented one at that! Though it’s not really something I would normally do, I’ve never done it so I’m just testing the waters. I think that’s about it!
> 
> To those who have been waiting and supporting me, I love you guys so much! You really kept me going. I’ve been trying to get over this writers block for months and I actually completed this short one shot! There have been soooo many uncompleted fics... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Stay safe, and see you next time!


End file.
